nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoey 101: The Curse of PCA
Zoey 101: The Curse of PCA is a 47-minute TV movie, the second, based on the Nickelodeon TV show, Zoey 101. It first aired on October 13, 2007. It stars Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks, Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews, Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez, Christopher Massey as Michael Barret, Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky, and Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese. Premise After bringing up the legend of a former PCA student named Charles L. Galloway who fled to the wilderness above PCA at a place called Redstone Gulch because of an extremely hard test that drove him insane by Mr Harges, PCA's meanest and longest serving teacher that first taught when Charles went missing 50 years ago, Zoey and the gang decide to go and check it out for themselves. A boy named Leif agrees to take Zoey and the gang to the spot where Charles is supposed to have disappeared (the only way is by helicopter). It is later revealed the only reason why Leif agrees to take the gang is because he has a crush on Lola. Later in the episode Lola and Leif are seen making out. While they (Zoey and the gang) are there, they find an old PCA necklace. Using Quinn's special binoculars, they manage to read an inscription on the back. It turns out to be a necklace that belongs to Charles L. Galloway. Logan thinks that if they show people at PCA the necklace, they'll become PCA legends, but when the gang refuse to let Logan keep the necklace, he steals it and puts it in Zoey's backpack. As they head back to PCA, a violent thunderstorm hits, forming a mysterious green cloud which follows them. While running, Zoey falls and breaks her ankle, meaning Chase had to pick her up and carry her back to PCA. Once there, the pair meet with the rest of the gang who discuss what the green cloud was, finally agreeing it was a ghost, and when Chase takes Zoey to the nurse, Zoey begins to see paranormal things. The ghost attacks Chase, Zoey and Stacey Dilsen who are all in the infirmary, and locks the door trapping them, despite Michael's numerous attempts to get them out. Finally, they get out and are followed again as the ghost tries to roll Zoey on a gurney down outdoor stairs with a bucket stuck on her head (luckily she jumps off but the gurney hits Stacey), until Quinn makes two glowing orbs that will make the ghost go away. Trapped in the classroom, they were due to have the important test in the next day. Zoey and Quinn throw the orbs at the cloud, and it disappears but then reappears again. Logan finally admits to the gang who is angry and annoyed with him for stealing the necklace and almost getting them all killed. After taking the necklace back to RedStone Gulch, the ghost returns it's resting spot, and Zoey, Chase, Michael and Logan rush back for the important exam. When Mr Harges demands to know why his classroom is in such a mess, the gang have to own up, saying it was Charles's ghost. Harges however shouts that it was just a story and there is no such thing as ghosts. Charles Galloway then attacks the teacher, spinning him in circles, to which he cancels the exam. Zoey thanks Charles as he returns to his resting place. Cast Reception It drew 3.45 million viewers and was the no.1 Nickelodeon show for the week. References External links * (Part 1) * (Part 2) Category:TV movies Category:2007 television films Category:Films based on television series Category:Zoey 101 Category:Nickelodeon films Category:Nickelodeon original films Category:Television sequel films Category:Films produced by Dan Schneider